


After Hours

by YellowPencils



Category: A Place to Call Home (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolyn pays Jack a visit when he has to work late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

Jack sighed and threw his pen down onto the table, on top of a pile of paperwork that still needed completing before he could leave. He was missing a dinner party at Ash Park, which he wasn't entirely bothered about, apart from the fact that he was missing out on an evening with Carolyn. If he was lucky, he would get back in time to have a drink or two with her, but he didn't think that was very likely, considering the high number of patients currently in the hospital, the cause of the stack of documents in front of him.

Pulling a face at the paperwork, Jack decided to take a quiet walk around the wards to make sure that everything was as it should be. Although the nurses would inform him immediately if there was an emergency, he wanted to check on a couple of patients in particular, who hadn't been doing too well since coming out of surgery earlier in the day.

Jack took his time, checking the notes of each patient in more detail than strictly required, exchanging a few words with the handful who were still awake, reminding the nurses about the things that needed to be done during their night shift. Finally, running out of excuses to ignore his paperwork any longer, he walked leisurely back to his office and closed the door firmly behind him before returning to his seat behind his desk.

Moving the discarded pen aside, Jack picked up the pile of papers and shuffled them for an unnecessarily long time, until the edges of every sheet were in perfect alignment.

Suddenly, Jack jumped, looking up in surprise as the door to his office was flung open and a woman burst in.

"Carolyn!" he exclaimed loudly, jumping up and rushing over to her as she slouched against the door, "You're drunk!"

He pulled her into the room, then closed the door and locked it behind her so nobody would be able to barge in and see Carolyn in such a state of intoxication.

"Of _course_ I am, darling! I can't _abide_ those dinner parties without you there to play with," she said teasingly, pouting her red-lipsticked mouth in a way that she knew he found rather adorable.

"I told you I had paperwork to..."

"Yes, I know, and I'm not here to stop you," she drawled, grabbing his tie and pulling him closer to her.

"Really?" he asked, amused, gesturing at his desk, "So you will just sit and wait quietly while I finish all that?"

"Oh, no, Dr Duncan. Not until I get what I came for," she took another step closer to him.

"And what is that, exactly, Ms Bligh?" he asked, moving even closer to her, feeling her hand flatten against his chest and begin to stroke it gently through his shirt.

"Actually, I thought we could find a use for _this..."_ Carolyn said, smiling playfully as she raised her other hand, which Jack could now see was holding some mistletoe, "I liberated it after dinner. I couldn't _stand_ the thought of George meeting Regina beneath it."

"Oh, Caro!" Jack laughed at the look of pure disgust on her face at the very idea.

"Oh, nothing! Don't tell me we can't make much better use of it!"

Not giving him a chance to reply, Carolyn held the mistletoe over their heads as she kissed him, hard. Jack responded very briefly, then pulled away from her.

"Caro, we're in my office!" Jack protested, despite her attempt to look innocent, eyes wide and her pout from earlier repeated.

"I _know!"_ Carolyn purred, letting the mistletoe drop to the floor before pushing him backwards gently, but firmly enough for him to be unable to resist, "Think of the scandal if we were to get caught!"

Hearing the sound of her slightly gleeful laugh, Jack could not help smiling, looking at her lovingly.

"What?!" she asked, pushing her hair back as she felt uncharacteristically self-conscious under his intense gaze.

"I like it when you laugh," he replied, moving a hand to brush over her cheek, "Have I told you how incredibly beautiful you are lately?"

"Only about twenty times a day," she threw her head back as she laughed once more, "But feel free to say it as often as you want. On a not-unrelated note, have I told you how much I want you lately?"

"Only about twenty times a day," he laughed loudly, "But, believe me, I nevet get tired of hearing it!"

"You, Doctor, are insatiable," Carolyn whispered in his ear as she pushed him down until he was sitting on the edge of his desk.

"And you, Carolyn Bligh, are incorrigible!" he whispered back, as she loosened his tie and began to unfasten the buttons on his shirt.

"Would you still love me if I wasn't?" she asked, sliding his shirt off over his shoulders.

"Of course I would," he murmured, gasping as he felt her teeth nipping gently at his neck, "But being with you would be a lot less interesting. And a lot less fun."

Carolyn smiled against his neck, then kissed him deeply, letting out a quiet moan as his tongue met hers, her hands moving down to the belt on his trousers.

"Caro!" he gasped, in a half-hearted attempt at a protest, "Remember where we are!"

"Yes," she answered, kissing along his jaw to whisper in his ear, "We're in a building positively _overflowing_ with beds, and I'm going to have my way with you right here, on your desk."

Jack could not prevent a moan escaping from his lips at her words, despite the knowledge of other people being within potential earshot beyond the closed door of the room. Carolyn grinned as she felt his arms encircle her and run up and down her back, before landing on the curve of her bottom and pulling her closer.

As they looked each other in the eyes, Jack stood and turned them both around slowly, before pushing Carolyn down onto the desk, brushing the forgotten paperwork onto the floor with his hand, as their lips met once again.

Carolyn ran a hand through Jack's hair as his hands now began to wander, first down to the hem of her dress and then underneath the fabric, before running up her legs slowly.

"Jack!" Carolyn gasped, writhing beneath him as she felt his hands moving higher and higher, fingernails running up and down his back.

Jack met her eyes and grinned, enjoying the look of pure lust in her eyes.

"How about you pay me a visit every time I have to work late? _Exactly_ like this one," he whispered against her neck as he kissed his way up to her mouth.

"You've got yourself a deal," she murmured, just before his mouth met hers again and she pushed her tongue past his lips to meet his own, moaning as his fingers finally reached the juncture between her thighs.


End file.
